Fences
by khkrazy
Summary: "How do you shut them out?" "Im gonna show you." he said standing. "I'll show you how set restrictions, keep you separate from the world." "Won't they hate that?" "Blame it on the limelight." he said with a devious smirk SeiferxHayner


**We have once again reached that magical time of year. BLub271 birthday. The only time I can be counted on to write/upload a story haha a Seiner at that. Heres the thing this year...this one got away from me and I couldnt end it...so I think its gonna be a chapter story now also they're not as hostile...weird -sigh-**

Im gonna try to keep it a 2 chaptesr but you know these things go whatevs.

HPBD BESTIE

Disclaimer:SquareEnix and Disney's bitches.

* * *

><p><span>Fences<span>

The cameras flashed rapidly nearly blinding me as questions were shot at me.

"Hayner! Hayner!"

"How do you like the cast?"

"Did you think you would get the lead?"

"How is your love life, is there a special somebody?"

I just smiled and waved as I continued through the sea of people making my way into the building feeling the relief of the silence.

For all of 5 seconds.

In came running stylist.

"You're late!" yelled Sora, the brunette in charge of my looks. He kept my hair brushed and my eyes looking blue enough for people to get lost in.

"Paparazzi." was my mumbled answer

In the corner of my eye I saw the person in charge of my other look. My public image. My publicist. He flipped his wrist over examining the golden Rolex that rested on it.

"The kid's right, you are late."

"I told you-"

"And had you been on time they wouldn't have caught up with you" said the short-tempered red head.

Letting out a sigh I nodded. "Sorry."

He fanned it off "No big deal, just get in your dressing room and let Sora work his magic."

"Okay, in a few minutes"

"But! But!" yelled Sora

Axel silenced him with a shake of his head and let me take a few minutes to decompress.

I fell into the large chair in my dressing room rubbing my temples slowly. It seemed unimaginable that just two years ago I was playing parts in cheesy soda commercials and extra roles in independent films now here I was with the lead in a major motion film with some of Hollywood's greatest. But the stress was piling up. I heard a panicked knock on my door and I realized Axel could no longer hold off Sora who was coming for me.

"Here I come." I answered.

On the other side of the door was Sora and three other girls. "This is the big time. So I've brought in the big guns." he said pointing to the other three girls. I nodded slowly assessing his 'weapons'. A thin blond with her hair very deliberately placed on her head in a messy style with very loose flowing pastel clothes hanging off of her, and her face was made up with vibrant garden type colors.

The high fashion girl.

I've never understood high fashion, I mean 300 dollars for a shirt that looks oversized and used makes no sense to me. Opposite of her on Sora's right was another girl with short choppy jet black hair and a very tight camisole that left nothing to the imagination. Instead pants she wore sheer black tights with very large combat boots, next to the blond she looked like the definition of darkness especially with her smoky eye makeup and leather fingerless gloves.

The punk girl

And lastly right behind Sora stood a brunette with very long natural auburn hair that was delicately layered past her shoulders, she wore a plain pink button down shirt with short sleeves and light denim jeans, her face seemed to have almost no make up on it except for a little bit of light eyeshadow that was almost the color of her skin.

I had no clue how she was a makeup artist. Never in my life had seen one so under dressed, it was refreshing but weird.

"This is Namine." he said pointing to High Fashion

"This is Xion." he said pointing to Punk girl

"And this is Kairi." he said pointing to Natural.

I nodded smiling lightly "Nice to meet you I'm Hayner."

"The four of us are going to work non-stop to make you all you can be." said Namine with a slight french accent."

Most high fashion girls are french.

"I look forward to it."

"Good then" said Sora clapping. "We have to get you ready right now, the director wants to start shooting today."

I swallowed nervously, usually the films I worked on weren't quite so rushed and the first day was usually a 'get to know everybody' day. I breathed a shaky breath thinking about my lines in my head. I was a little afraid seeing as most of the people in this film were much more experienced than I was and had worked in major films and then were even some people who came from families of actors. The group of stylist marched down the corridor the sound of synchronized high heels echoed all around. We stopped in front of two large double-doors with two big gold handles. Sora flung open both doors with as much dramatic emphasis as possible before walking through, leading us into pure chaos. There were stylist everywhere, this was the kind of 'hair and makeup' you hear about on T.v. Far beyond what I was used to in the days of commercials and one line roles where Sora's only job was to bush my hair and throw on some concealer.

I coughed lightly as the scent of hair spray and other products was plunged into my lungs, I followed behind the four as they lead me to a chair directly in the middle of the madness. As I walked through I got a good look at the room. It was huge, the ceilings seemed to be at least 20 feet maybe more, the room went on forever. It was all unreal.

"Sit." said Sora a little aggressively pointing to the chair straight in front of a huge mirror with track lights ran all around it.

"Namine, grab my kit." he said fanning her away, she nodded lightly and turned on her heals to go do so. "Xion, go talk to that man in the corner and ask him which scene were getting prepped for."

"Got it" she answered quickly before making her way through the disaster.

"Okay." said Sora standing behind me turning my head back and forth.

"It would not kill you to do _something _with your skin to make my job easier." he said with a sigh

I smiled "True, but you always make it perfect." He put his hands on his hips "Yeah yeah."

Xion waltzed back over "Scene 12, is all he told me. I have no clue what happens in that scene" she said sounding slightly out of breath.

"Ugh...that's the restaurant scene" I piped up.

"Do you know anything else?" asked Sora.

"Its outside, one of those bistros um...theres an umbrella at out table. I know its cloudy out...um...that's about it."

"Thats fine, I can work with that. Where the fuck is Namine?" he yelled "You!" he shouted pointing at Kairi "Go find her!" She stood up nervously brushing off her blouse "Now!" She nodded running off.

I nodded, here was the Sora I knew. He sighed rubbing his temples. Within seconds both Namine and Kairi came running back with the oversized makeup kit in hand. "You ever take that long to do anything ever again you won't touch another eyeshadow or lipstick for so long as you ever live!" The blond nodded furiously. Sora set up the kit spreading it across the dresser.

"Xion get started on his hair. The hard work has been done been for you. Just fix up any loose ends and check his roots to make sure the dye isn't fading."

She quickly set to picking at my hair which had just been trimmed, styled and dyed 1 week ago. My naturally bright blond hair was now a much much darker chestnut brown for the role, as were my eyebrows. But my style stayed similar to how I kept it, relatively short but upwards out of my face and way. The two of them worked very well together, whenever Sora turned me a certain way Xion would just go with it and get started on another part of my head. In a miraculous 28 minutes my hair and make up were done.

"Get your ass to wardrobe now!" yelled Sora nearly dragging me out of the chair. Xion gave the back of my head two more quick spritzes and then a faint smile.

Wardrobe was just as big of a disaster. Yelling was coming from everywhere when somebody came storming over to me. "You're the lead, yes? You play Leonardo, yes?" The questions being thrown at me plus all the outside noise was confusing. I just nodded. "Good! Good!" yelled the blond over all the noise "I have to get you dressed for scene 12 okay?" I nodded again. "Is that your actual eye color." "Yeah." "Not going to work, after we get you dressed you have to head back to hair and makeup." He put his hands on his hips thinking, he turned his back to me looking at the large racks cluttered with clothes. "I thought you were going to be taller." he said. I frowned slightly, I didn't need this shrimp judging my height he was no taller.

"Umm...hmm." he turned his back again and picked off 3 suits dropping them onto his arms. "Follow me!" he screamed

Anxiously I followed through the storms of clothes and sewing. He stopped at a tall man with the strangest lavender hair who was turned the other way yelling about god only knows what. "Marluxia." said the blond calmly. Only then had I realized he never told me his name. "!" Finally he turned around flipping his obnoxious hair.

"What?" he asked angrily

"He's going to try all these one right," he said pointing to me "and then I'm going to need you to hem them, they're going to be way too long. Got me?"

"Yeah yeah whatever." said Marluxia

"Roxas!" yelled a girl with blond hair flying towards us. The blond boy turned around abruptly.

"Yes?"So his name was Roxas.

"My head! My head!" she shrieked

Roxas swallowed "It is...bright."

"Bright? Bright it's like a fucking beacon."

"It's not that bad."

"I looked like a fucking lunatic; this is insane I mean Roxas-"

"They know what they're doing, let them style it and work it out. If the director says it's too much they'll take it down."

After thinking I realized that the bleach blond next to me was my co-star. I didn't know her actual name but I knew she was supposed to be playing Leanne Rowlands, my murderous ex-wife and partner on the government issued job I was doing. Action film.

"You get going!" yelled Roxas snapping me from my thoughts and sending on my way. Even though I didn't know where that was. I sped from the catastrophe in wardrobe out into the hallway which was virtually silent. I stood there looking around unsure of where to go.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

I turned to face to him, a taller blond with a knit cap on his head.

"Dressing rooms are that way."

"How did you know I-"

"The pile of clothes in your hand was a dead giveaway." He said sarcastically.

I grimaced, he already rubbed me the wrong, anyway I nodded and went off the dressing room not fully sure of how I was supposed to try on three suits. I had just got one on and was about to go back to the chaos of wardrobe when the door flew open. I let out a scream, not a very manly one at that to find Marluxia, I think that's what his name was, the guy with the lavender hair, standing outside my dressing room.

"It is too long, way too long…" he said with a tsk. "Alright," he said bending down sticking little straight pins around the bottoms of the pants and cuffs of my sleeves.

He nodded furiously, his hair flying in all directions. It was quite a sight. "Okay. Take it off."

I guess the shock was on my face because he started laughing. "You're wearing underwear, your legs and chest isn't something I've never seen before."

That made me even more uncomfortable. Coughing lightly I began removing the suit in pieces. He made 'hurry up' motions with his hands as he took the suit, once I was in my underwear I expected him to leave, but he just stood there.

"Well try on the rest kid." He said impatiently.

"Oh." I mumbled putting on the next one.

Shaking his head he mumbled "Amateurs."

That pissed me off.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled. He placed his hand to his chest in a very feminine fashion. "Well!" he shouted storming out in a huff"

Sighing I tried on the next suit, this one actually fit me.

The last one was huge a man standing 6' 2" who weighed 300lbs could have worn it, that's far from my size.

I walked out of the dressing room with the suit that fit on and back into the chaos of wardrobe, the guy with the beanie was sitting outside with my co-star talking with a very heavy Russian accent, they both were. His was _really_ good. I had been practicing my accents but his was phenomenal, I stopped staring at them when he looked over to me and raised an eyebrow. I was just about top rush back into wardrobe when he called out to me still using the Russian accent.

"Now, you look the part." He said motioning to my suit. "You look like real man." At the end he smirked so I would know that it was obviously meant to be a backhanded compliment. I just nodded and shuffled into wardrobe. That guy was a douchebag.

When I got in there I was met by Roxas, Sora and Marluxia. I never noticed how similar Sora and Roxas looked.

"Are you guys…" I said motioning between the two of them. They both smiled.

"Cousins" they said simultaneously.

I nodded. "This is perfect for the bistro scene." Said Roxas circling me.

"Okay, Sora, get him the grey contacts and then we can start shooting." Sora nodded whisking me back to makeup. When I got there I found my co-star in the hands of Namine.

Sora sat me down right beside her so I had a chance to talk to her. "You're playing Leanna right?" I asked as Sora searched for the contacts.

"Yeah." She answered as makeup was being applied to her face "You're playing Mason?"

"Yup." I responded.

"Well nice to meet you ex-husband."

"Ex-wife." I said with a smile.

Crew members came in making way to much noise yelling scene 12 started in 15 and who needed to be ready.

"Hey whats you're name?" I asked her

"Olette." She answered.

"Hayner."

"Nice…to meet you." She said her voice fading. At first I was concerned but I realized she was doing deep breathing exercises and trying to really get into character. Sora found the contacts and put them in for me which was really weird. I looked so different with darker hair and lighter eyes but it was cool in a way.

I sat in the chair doing the same; the noise in the dressing room was too distracting. Olette was practically in a trance and I couldn't even shut out the hum of the blow dryer. This was bad.

After trying forever to calm down it was time to go on set and the nerves were setting in. This was a big deal, if I fucked this up I was done in Hollywood probably forever. We quickly got things set up, I sat at the bistro table across with Olette to my right and the huge Russian mobster seated across from us. In the audience I could see Axel and the man who wore the beanie sitting right next to each other, I could feel their eyes. It was nerve wrecking.

"Scene 12, take one!" yelled a man from the crew snapping the clapper board.

"Look, I think we just had a slight misunderstand." Said Olette her voice sounding very different from her actual voice.

"I don't like misunderstandings." Said the Russian mobster.

"I understand that…" she said demurely "but, these things happen."

He stood up and flipped the table that was my cue. I lunged over grabbing him by the throat.

"Watch yourself." I hissed.

"Cut!"

I released my grip on his throat my eyes darted over towards Axel and his expression said it all.

"Hayner! I need more!" yelled that director. "Angrier."

I nodded, regrouped to start the scene over. And we re-grouped to start the scene over about 22 times, each because of something I did wrong.

"Okay were gonna start scene 17, bring in Olette and her stunt double, we'll do 12 tomorrow."

This was not good, I walked off stage and met up with Axel, he grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me to the hallway.

"I don't know what happened today but they're ready to replace you."

I nodded solemnly.

"They gave me one day to fix this. So you're going to spend the next 13 hours with the greatest acting coach in the world you're gonna take it all in and you're gonna like it."

"Okay."

"This is Seifer Almasy. Learn Hayner." He shoving me in the direction of him.

"From this point on, were acting. Okay douche bag." He said gripping me up, I shook him off me.

"What the fuck?" He raised an eyebrow.

Right. Acting.

I could already see that he was insane.

We reached his own personal studio equipped with seats and a stage, picture of people he had trained hung on every wall.

"Prompt. Me; boss. You; habitual liar who just showed up an hour late for work."

"Why are you just getting here?" He said circling me. His ability to just turn his acting on and off like a light switch as admirable.

I scratched my head studdering. "My kid boss…"

"NO!" he yelled.

I stepped back. "Would a habitual liar studder? NO! Lesson one know your character."

I grimaced and sighed. "Problem?" he asked intruding my personal space.

I shook my head. "Good."

"Heres a promt. You're a kid who has stage fright and anger problems about your stage fright." He said walking in front of me. "And Im here to help."

He sat me down, he was as a douche bag but he was a genius at what he did.

"What scares you about the stage?" he asked gingerly.

I sighed. "The people staring."

"Its not about them, this is about you." I nodded

"How do you shut them out?"I asked nervously"

Im gonna show you." he said pacing "I'll show you how set restrictions, keep you separate from the world."

"Won't they hate that?" I said filling my voice with a solid mix of fear and optimism. He smirked slightly, I was doing a good job.

"Blame it on the limelight." he said with a devious smirk.

"What…what if I can't?" I asked quietly.

"You can." He responded clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't." I said my voice laced in panic.

"You can!." He said shaking me.

I forced myself to become enraged. "I can't! You don't know me! You just met me….you you…"

H stopped and shook his head. "You can't let it die. The anger was there and then it fizzled out to nothing. Flat."

I sighed. "I know."

"Why the fuck is that." He said shoving me.

"I don't know."

He cocked his head sideways looking irritated. "You don't know? Don't fucking know." He yelled slapping me on the side of my head. I backed up rubbing the sore spot.

"That's not a god damned answer. Why? Why did your anger die?"

I shoved him back. "Because that's what I do. I shove my anger down as far as possible! I don't want to be angry all the fucking time and now I can't be angry any of the time."

And then we stared. That wasn't acting, that was the truth.

"Prompt. First thing that comes to mind." He said quickly pointing to me.

I ran to one of the chairs standing on the arm.

"I'll jump, I swear to god." Ill jump I said with my voice cracking.

She scoffed. "You don't have the balls!" he yelled like I was really up high.

"Im serious man, Ive got nothing left to live for, my wife left, she took the kids, the dog, the house. Theres nothing left."

He shrugged. "Then I guess you really don't have anything to live for."

For 13 hrs we continued on this way, prompt after prompt after motherfucking prompt until I didn't even know who I was.

The next day I made scene 12 my bitch. I was on fire. But this was just the start. Axel had contracted Seifer for the next 6 months. Five hours. Every day.

Welcome to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I can totally finish this in one more chapter. It should take me about a month. Guess that means the PTBI addendum has to wait a bit grrrr all you for BLub. Anyway. Hope you like it.**


End file.
